This invention is directed to a tennis exercise aid and is a structure which permits the exercise of the muscles particularly used in the game of tennis without requiring a tennis court.
Good physical condition is necessary to a tennis player. All general conditioning exercises are important, but there are specific exercises which strengthen and condition the muscles which are particularly used in the game of tennis.
A number of exercise devices are available, and some of these available devices are purported to be useful in strengthening the muscles used in tennis. However, no available exerciser is structured so that it can be used as a grip strengthener and as an aid for the exercising of the musculature employed in actual tennis strokes, as well as being useable in general conditioning exercises.